


Dream Lover

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [48]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #74: “Dream Lover”, Parvati, Red.</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dream Lover

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #74: “Dream Lover”, Parvati, Red.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Dream Lover

~

Severus woke in the wee hours with a full bladder. Disengaging himself from Harry, he padded to the bathroom to relieve himself, and, upon returning to the bedroom, leaned against the door frame, watching Harry sleep. 

He’d never envisioned having any lover, much less a dream lover like Harry, and part of him was still waiting for the relationship to collapse. He smiled. Not that Harry’s Gryffindor stubbornness would allow that to happen. 

It was rather frightening how deeply Harry had embedded himself in Severus’ life, truth be told. But when he had Harry in his arms it was easy to forget that they’d only been together a few days. 

Severus wasn’t sure how wise it was for them to work together either, especially given the newness of their intimacy, but he was interested to see what would happen. _It will either make us stronger, or end in disaster._

Harry stirred, his eyes blinking to see Severus in the dark. “Hey. What time is it?” 

“No idea.” Walking over to the bed, Severus got in. “What time are you reporting to work?” 

Yawning, Harry nuzzled Severus neck. “The usual time, I guess. And _we’re_ reporting. Parvati Patil’s applying monitoring charms to Masquerade Ball masks, and she needs to get us fitted.” 

“I have to go to the Ministry?” Severus’ eyes popped open. 

“Yeah. Problem?” 

Severus sighed. “No.” He hesitated. “I was last there during my trial.” 

“Oh--” Harry shifted, kissing the corner of Severus’ mouth. “I’m sorry, that never occurred to me,” he said, voice low. “She could come here instead--”

“It’s fine.” Severus cupped the back of Harry’s head, pulling him in for a proper kiss. “I’ll manage.” Slipping his tongue into Harry’s mouth, Severus rolled him onto his back, his fingers sliding into Harry’s still loosened arse. “Now, about these masks--” 

Harry moaned. “Yes?” 

“What do they look like?” 

“Red,” Harry gasped, writhing on his fingers. “With...fuck...with gold trim.” 

“Gryffindor masks?” Severus hummed. “Perhaps we need to negotiate that. I like...green.”

“Merlin,” Harry breathed. “Who cares what colour they are right now? Please just fuck me.” 

Severus smirked, bending to his task. At least his negotiation skills were still intact.

~


End file.
